Slipping Salvation
by HybridVirus
Summary: La suerte va y viene, no es algo que se retenga para siempre; es como la salvación…durante un momento está asegurada y al siguiente resulta que todo estuvo perdido desde el inicio. Forest Speyer


**Slipping Salvation  
By:** Hybrid Virus

**Disclaimer:** Forest y todos los respectivos personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, yo soy solo una fan que escribe para fans.

-Hablar-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.:Fic dedicado a Rama17:.**

El abrumador silencio que yacía en la mansión, solo era roto por las gritos pertenecientes a un arma, los pasos de los únicos dos humanos; que se encontraban presentes en la infernal mansión, y los lamentos de seres que Forest solo había tenido el placer de conocer en películas, el brillo de las luces reflejaban sombras en las paredes y creaban ilusiones, obligando así a un par de irises caoba a mantenerse alerta sobre el inminente peligro. Lo que empezó como una extraña misión; para investigar bizarros asesinatos les había llevado a esa infernal casa.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, el accidente con el helicóptero, la búsqueda del reo que escapo…esos malditos perros que le habían atacado en el bosque, esta extraña mansión que conveniente mente se encontraba tan cerca, el separarse de Kenneth, todo lo que estaba pasando…era muy extraño debía de admitirlo. El castaño frunció el ceño al no entender que era lo que estaba pasando y al recordar…a ese hombre…quien se le había abalanzado encima, sus ojos blancos sin vida y los escalofriantes gemidos que escapaban de sus labios…Como el lamento de una alma en pena, castigada a vagar eternamente en este siniestro lugar.

El joven camino sigilosamente por el pasillo, intentando mantener su localización como un secreto de esas criaturas; lo mejor sería mantenerse en un solo lugar pero, su deber era Servir y Proteger; Irises Amielados se entrecerraron al imaginarse a un inocente civil siendo la victima de una de esas criaturas…tan parecidas a él, pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo; el casi imperceptible sonido de sus botas le acompañaba a lo largo del pasillo, y con extrema precaución abrió puerta tras puerta; su mente aferrada a una sola creencia, ayudar a cualquiera que le necesitase.

Un leve sonido rompió la sinfonía que hacían las botas al chocar con el piso de madera, causando al joven dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de si, conteniendo la respiración el castaño se acerco y coloco su mano sobre la perilla; abriendo así lentamente un nuevo camino dirigiéndole quien sabe a qué clase de peligro; irises caoba se deslizaron sobre la habitación volviendo a notar el suave 'fsh' que parecían ser pies siendo arrastrados –hay alguien ahí?- pregunto en una suave y aterciopelada voz, intentando que quien se encontrara dentro se diera cuenta que no le haría daño alguno.

El suave y casi imperceptible movimiento de una sombre causo que ambos irises se fijaran en ella –hola?- pregunto con incertidumbre el de cabellera castaña –soy Forest Speyer- comento acercándose lentamente, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban –soy miembro del escuadrón S.T.A.R.S- el castaño se detuvo al poder notar la silueta de un hombre que se tambaleaba entre las sombras –se encuentra bien?- pregunto mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la pared; sus ojos fijos en la persona que parecía arrastrar un pie causando que un leve 'fsh' llegara a sus oídos.

A tientas la mano del joven se coloco sobre lo que parecía ser un switch, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo acciono, -NAaaahhhhrhh- irises caoba se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa al ver al ser que de cierta forma; se arrastraba para llegar hacia él, la piel se veía seca, sus ojos blancos y sin vida, heridas rodeaban el rostro de la criatura que según las películas que Forest veía era un Zombi; aun negándose a creer semejante cosa y sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño deslizo la pistola de su funda y la apunto al ser que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Irises Café caoba se entrecerraron buscando un punto exacto y sin dudar; el dedo índice del castaño halo del gatillo 'Bang' un disparo en el hombro y ese extraño ser aun se movía 'Bang' un disparo en el pulmón 'Bang' con un sonoro 'Thud' la criatura cayó al suelo pero aun así siguió arrastrándose hacia al joven castaño -entonces…- murmuro el castaño mientras apuntaba nuevamente su arma 'Bang' -ahhhrgh- después de unas cuantas convulsiones el cuerpo por fin quedo inmóvil sobre la superficie de madera. Dando media vuelta Forest salió de la habitación, abandonando ahí el cuerpo inerte de lo que tal vez alguna vez fue un ser humano.

Con cuidado el castaño reviso toda habitación a su alcance, esperando encontrar alguna alma, que aun no estuviera condenada a vagar eternamente; sus pasos se volvían más notorios y sus ojos cada vez se cerraban durante mas intervalos de tiempo, el cansancio de vigilar todo alrededor de sí y el esfuerzo por mantener alejados a esas…cosas estaba empezando a hacerle sentir cansado, pero lo peor de todo era que…al parecer él y Kenneth eran los únicos seres capaces de pensar en ese lugar. Con pesadez el castaño subió las escaleras y decidió seguir adelante con su búsqueda.

Tercamente fue como el castaño volvió a la habitación principal, aun así la esperanza de encontrar a alguien latía aun levemente en el interior del joven, y fue entonces que se dirigió a la ultima puerta del lado que le había tocado revisar, el sonido de sus pasos podía ser escuchado en los alrededores, de eso estaba seguro; pero no había mucho de qué preocuparse; prácticamente había limpiado toda el área de esas cosas.  
Sigilosamente el castaño abrió la puerta, para toparse con una mesa y una pared de cristal, caminando alrededor de estas salió del leve techado que se encontraba sobre la puerta.

Una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios; al sentir la fresca brisa acompañada de la terca bruma y las sombras de los arboles, la visibilidad del castaño era casi nula gracias a la espesa bruma, e incluso el brillo de la luna llena se encontraba a su merced en el sombrío bosque; con el arma en alto Forest camino por el balcón, asegurándose de ser el único que se encontrara en el lugar en ese preciso instante; La brisa soplo gentilmente haciendo que un par de rebeldes hebras cayeran sobre la frente del castaño, el cual las dejo ser mientras se sentaba sobre una silla que se encontraba a un lado de una banca llena de plantas.

Forest cerró los ojos permitiéndose descansar en la silla, el viento meciendo el par de hebras rebeldes dejando que le acariciaran el rostro, el aroma a tierra húmeda y plantas calmando sus afilados sentidos; y por un momento, tan solo por un momento cubierto entre el abrazo de la brisa y de los aromas; el castaño se permitió bajar la guarda, el silencio no tenía nada de abrumador, más bien era calmante y por un momento Forest se permitió el pensar que este…parecía ser el paraíso en medio del infierno que este lugar representaba.

-Wark!- un par de pálidos parpados se mantuvieron cerrados -Wark- -Wark- -Wark- irises caoba amielados se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar lo que hace poco había sido un lejano y casi inexistente chillido de un ave –pero que…- los músculos del castaño se tensaron mientras veía lo que; tan solo tomo unos cuantos segundos de crearse en su descuido.  
Cuervos, perchados sobre las ramas de los arboles, en la parte lejana del barandal del balcón, sobre el techado de la entrada –endemoniados pajarracos- murmuro el castaño –Wark!- -Wark!- millares de irises rojos se encontraban fijos sobre el castaño, haciendo que se le enchinara la piel.

Con un leve movimiento de su brazo acomodo el lanzagranadas que hasta hace poco descansaba en su regazo –Wark!- -Wark!- chillaron las aves negras en una advertencia, algunas de ellas agachándose mientras extendían sus alas, y otras saltando levemente de un lado a otro mientras chillaban. –tch…- deslizando sus manos sobre el arma; el castaño miro de reojo la parvada de cuervos, esperando por una reacción y tranquilamente coloco uno de sus dedos sobre el gatillo. –Wark!- con un múltiple chillido que llego de varias partes, las aves se alzaron en el aire al mismo tiempo que el castaño, los ojos entrecerrados y su agarre firme en el arma; una leve sonrisa llena de confianza dibujada sobre sus labios -Encendamos esta vela!-

**~Owari~**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Este es el fic de navidad muy pero muy atrasado de Rama-chan! perdón por la demora pero entre la escuela, problemas de salud y la muerte de mi primo; me fue imposible postearlo, espero que sea de tu agrado! ok empecemos con las explicaciones.

El titulo puede ser tomado como salvación escabullida, ya que creo que solo tomo un pequeño error para que esta se escapara de las manos de Forest, seps sus ojos son de color café…o por lo menos ese es el color que distinguí mientras pause el intro del residente vil zero XD.

Forest fue un reto, no se nos da mucha información de él; y tuve que ir armando una personalidad para él, para poder así saber qué es lo que haría el adorado francotirador; durante su aventura. Revise muchos sitios, y muchos tienen algo en común; mencionan a Forest como un prodigio de multifuncionalidad; Francotirador, Experto en mantenimiento de Armas y Vehicular, Experto en explosivos o demoliciones. ne por qué no son así todos los hombres!! T-T

Tome de base, el hecho de que Forest y Kenneth son los únicos que no aparecen en Resident Evil Zero, entonces mi suposición es que llegaron a la mansión siendo acechados y ahí se separaron, seps creo que lo que le permitió a los Crows matar a Forest fue una mezcla de cansancio y descuido.

La última frase "Encendamos esta vela" es utilizada por Forest en el modo multijugador de Resident Evil: Deadly Silence también conocido como Silencio Mortal, lo cual muchos fans creemos es una mención ante el hecho de que es un experto en explosivos.


End file.
